A Visitor
by Pen and Pepper
Summary: What happens when Death decides to drop by? One-shot.


A VISITOR

One afternoon I was a boy of fourteen, sitting on the couch and typing away on my laptop. It was the middle of summer and I was home alone. Until that time I had spent my days in the same manner I usually do: trying to keep cool while wasting the hours staring at screens. It may not be particularly appealing way of spending one's vacation, but it worked well enough for me. So there I was, engrossed in a game of guns and warfare when I heard the door open downstairs. I stopped, finding it a bit strange that the dogs had not stirred. Usually if it were someone they knew, they would bark and whine excitedly. If it were someone or rather, something else, then it would be a different type of barking and whining altogether. I sat still and listened, waiting to see what would happen. I grew nervous at the idea of strangers in my home, how couldn't I when reports of burglars entering houses bearing weapons were increasing in my neighborhood?

The intruder now seemed intent on rummaging his way through the house. I heard the fridge door open and the familiar sound of glass bottles and jars clinking together as hands pushed them aside. Wait a minute? I thought. Burglars don't ransack refrigerators! Maybe this was another sort? I picked up the glass of water I had beside me, just to be sure. I needed a form of self defense somehow and probable victims can't afford to be choosy. Slowly, I made my way downstairs.

I saw her. She was sitting on one of the dining chairs, munching away at a club sandwich—one of the leftovers from lunch awhile ago. Next to it was a huge bag of Ruffles. She looked at me and grinned. "Hey! Sorry I was just passing by. You don't mind do you?" she said, motioning to the food items she had on the table. Startled, all I could do was shake my head. She was so pale, almost white. Her choice of hair color, clothing and makeup didn't help much either seeing as they were all black. She had on a black tank top and jeans, a studded belt and combat boots. Her hair was wild and all over the place—much like one of those rock stars from the seventies. She wore a necklace with a silver pendant of an Egyptian symbol I did not know. Her eyeliner was uneven. Like she just scribbled it on as one of them ended with a slight squiggle underneath her left eye. She topped it all off with black lipstick, I'm assuming she was one of those slightly Goth chicks with a penchant for the archaic. In this case it was definitely Ancient Egypt.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound less suspicious. She swallowed first before waving her hand dismissively. "Oh you know me! I was there when you were born."

I furrowed my brows, "You mean you're like…a relative or something?"

"Yeah. Sort of. More of a family friend I suppose, if you call it that."

"That's weird." I replied, sitting down on the chair right across her side of the table. "I don't remember seeing you during family gatherings. Yours is a face I don't think I can easily forget."

She smiled even wider. "That's because I don't frequent them. On the rare occasion that I do stop by, well there aren't many children around either."

"And when do you usually show up?"

She nibbled on a Ruffle crisp, thoughtfully. "Mostly in funerals."

I tried to keep a serious face. "I see. So…have you been around this neighborhood much?"

"No, not really. I've never gone here before."

"So what brought you here then?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Barely ten minutes after her arrival and I've already decided I like her.

"You know that man who lives at the end of your street?"

"Mr. Jenner? He died today."

"Yep, that's the one!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"How do you know him?"

"He was an old friend of mine. It's a long story."

"Well he _is_ rather old but I never really figured him for the type who had friends."

She reached across the table and slapped my arm playfully, "Don't judge." after which she added, "What time is it?"

"About 3:05?" I offered.

"Oh shoot!" She stood up packing away the comestibles as she went. "Listen, I've gotta dash. I've someplace I need to be."

"Wait!" I called, standing up after her. "Won't you at least tell me your name?"

"You'll find out. Eventually." she said, giving me a wink.

"Will I see you again?" I said, holding the door open for her.

She gave me a cheeky smile and stooped over until she was about the same height as I was. "You're a cute boy. And because I like you I shall tell you this: I _always_ revisit my friends."

Inching closer, she whispered "And if you're lucky…might be you won't be seeing me again so soon."


End file.
